


.16 Inexperienced

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, F/M, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, One-Shot, PWP, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, age gap, helpful!Dean, oral (f and m receiving), request, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: When Dean coaxes the truth about your inexperience in bed from you, you're a bit embarrassed. After all, what sort of 19-year-old hasn't even kissed someone? The one thing you didn't expect was for him to make you an offer you couldn't refuse.





	.16 Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda/gifts).



> "I have a request.. I hope you don't mind. I would love a similar story to this, but where there the reader 1. has never given a blowjob, kissed, etc. 2. is only 19, yet Dean agrees to have sex with her (after some discussion like in this story, maybe a little bit more because of her age) because he really has a thing for her since he thinks she's cute and innocent. he's 34-35 in the story (season 9/10). She's really sensitive and feels like she's going crazy at every touch. she's short (155cm/5'1"ish), thin, small chested, with really (like hip length) blond hair. She gives him a blowjob too, but he gives her instructions because she's never done it. Thanks!"

I hated the guy. Even though technically, it wasn't his fault. It was mine.  
The thought only pulled more hot tears of frustration from my eyes as I stomped back to the motel.  
My fist struck the door three times, hard, before I heard Dean. "Whoa there, I'm coming." He was muttering as he came to the door; I didn't care enough to try to listen to what he was saying but he sounded grumpy. I'd probably woken him; it was one in the morning, after all.  
As expected, I was greeted with a frumpy-looking Dean in only his boxers. He only moved aside to let me in, squinting through his exhaustion as he shut the door behind me.  
I hurried over to the table, angrily taking off my jewelry, which shouldn't really even have been an action that could be done angrily.  
"Didn't think you'd come back tonight," Dean called, and I could hear him getting back into bed. He must've missed my tears in his exhaustion; he wasn't the most empathetic guy in the world, but he wasn't a total dick.  
"Yeah, well, you were wrong." I barely heard the slur in my words, and in my drunkenness I hadn't anticipated how weak my voice would come out.  
Dean, of course, caught on immediately. "You okay?"  
I slammed my palms down on the table in frustration and let out a teary chuckle. "No, not really."  
When I didn't elaborate, I could hear the bed creaking behind me again.  
Dean grabbed my wrist and tugged me over to his bed, sitting me down on the edge before squinting down at me critically, all traces of drowsiness immediately gone.  
"What's wrong with you? Besides the fact that you're drunk," he asked, lifting my chin to look into my surely puffy eyes.  
It was hard to take him seriously with the lack of clothes. "Nothing's wrong. Leave me alone," I griped, shaking his hand off my chin.  
His jaw clenched reflexively, and he waited a moment before saying, "Try again, and this time you can check your fucking attitude."  
I sighed and looked down at the ground, sobered up a bit by his words. But not sober enough to hold my tongue. "Fine. I was in the bar, flirting with this guy, and I really wanted to take him home. He was so hot, Dean, like you wouldn't even-"  
"Y/N." He held up a hand, and I swallowed nervously before getting back on track.  
"So I was going to take him home, but then we were outside the bar, and he went to kiss me, and I just.. I don't know. I froze, and ran off. Came back here instead." I gave a pathetic shrug.  
He sighed and sat next to me, rubbing a hand over his face. It tugged the skin momentarily and I had to stifle a giggle. "First off, why were you in a bar in the first place? You're 19."  
I turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed. "That's your problem with this? You started drinking when you were 13. Fucking hypocrite."  
He smiled and nodded. "Fair. Why'd you freeze? He have bad breath or something?"  
I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to tell him this or not, but I got the sense he'd tease it from me either way. I got honest when I got drunk, and Dean had a knack for making me talk whether I wanted to or not. "I didn't want to fuck it up."  
He scoffed. "Y/N, with the number of guys you've been with, I don't think you'd have any problem with any of that. Trust me, he was probably all over you."  
His tone of voice and word choice lit up a signal in some long-lost part of my brain, but my head was far too fuzzy to interpret it. "How would you know how many guys I've been with?" I asked, half offended and half pleased that my acting had been so successful.  
He looked a little nervous now, like he thought he might've made me upset. "I don't know. You're just confident around guys, you know? When we're around other guys, they're always all over you, and you flirt with all of them."  
I couldn't stop the giggle this time, and Dean gave me a curious look. "What?"  
"Dean, I have something to tell you." His lips were to close, and looked so soft, and I took the opportunity to press a finger to them. He looked startled, but didn't protest. "Only thing is, it's a secret. So keep it one. I haven't kissed any guys."  
His eyes shot wide open, and he pushed my hand from his mouth. "What?!"  
"My lips," I ran a hand over them, "have not touched the lips of any guy," I ran the hand over his next, and he went almost cross-eyed trying to look down at it. "That's what that means."  
He rolled his eyes. "No shit." A pause. "You're 19. Everyone kisses someone before they're 19."  
I shrugged. "Not me, hot stuff. Although, between you and me," I leaned in close to his ear, "I wouldn't mind if our lips touched, if you know what I'm puttin' down." I swayed back a tad unsteadily, but was sober enough to notice his shoulders tense up when I moved away.  
"So you thought you'd fuck up because you've never done it before?" he asked.  
"No shit," I said, mocking his deep voice.  
"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
"What?"  
"Why were you trying to take a guy home now?"  
"I'm sick of being an everything virgin. I don't want to have to fake confidence around guys anymore. You and Sam, you've slept with so many women, and here I am, the lame little prude of the team." I looked down at my hands as I said it, painfully aware that I never would've told him that had I been sober, but it was too late to take it back.  
"That's really what you want? Some backwoods bar hookup just so you could lose it?"  
I paused to think. "It's not ideal, but it's not like I'll ever get a long-lasting relationship in this life. Might as well bite the bullet, as they say."  
"You're not lame for being a virgin." He made sure I was looking at him, and I gave a nod to acknowledge. "But," he continued, taking a deep breath, "I have an idea."  
I tilted my head to the side. "What's up, buttercup?"  
He scoffed at the nickname but continued. "I really don't want this to be weird between us, so if you want me to stop talking at any time, just say the word and I will." He paused and winced. "I can't believe what I'm about to say."  
I shoved him on the shoulder, harder than I'd meant to, and he glared at me. "Dean Winchester, scared of nothing except telling me what he's thinking," I teased.  
"Fine, fine. Look, I think you're cute. And knowing you're innocent like that, knowing I'd be the first guy who got the absolute.." he searched for the right word for a few seconds, "privilege of touching you, I can't say that I'd say no to that. But I'm also 16 years older than you."  
He waited for my response, and he didn't have long to wait. "Yes!" I reined in my enthusiasm. "Wait. You're not just doing this out of pity, are you? I know I'm not your type. You like experienced brunette women, with boobs and butts and filthy mouths, and I'm.." I trailed off, gesturing down at my blonde hair, small chest, and total lack of ass.  
When I looked back up, I was surprised to see his eyes flickering up and down over every inch of me. I bit my lip, and when his eyes finally returned to mine, he said, "You're full of shit if you think there's any situation in which I wouldn't be attracted to you. You're a knockout, Y/N."  
I blushed, and looked down at my fidgeting hands. "You wouldn't mind having to teach me everything?"  
"It'd be fun, a challenge of sorts. I'm sure I could do it. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be able to bring any guy to his knees with just your lips!" He'd gotten excited, and it made me a tad nervous. He seemed to notice, and immediately sat back a bit. "Look, if you want this, I want this. But take some time to think. It was never going to happen tonight, anyway. You're too drunk."  
I gasped and swatted him on the chest, the tension immediately gone. "Am not!"  
He chuckled and stood up, offering me a hand which I took gratefully. "Go get some sleep, ask me again in the morning if you still want. I'll be here whenever you need me, sweetheart."  
"Thanks." I gave him a small smile and he pulled me closer. I froze up a bit but relaxed when he pressed a kiss to my forehead before sending me to bed.  
The next morning, I woke to an empty hotel room and a headache. I was hungover, but not so hungover that I forgot what Dean and I had discussed last night. A blush colored my cheeks despite the fact that he was obviously gone, and I made my way over to my bag.  
A note on the table caught my eye, and I recognized Dean's handwriting. 'Went to get food; be back in a few.'  
I popped a few Tylenol before heading to the shower, well aware that I stunk and needing some time to think. I took my time, playing some music as I scrubbed every inch of myself. The cool water and Tylenol got rid of my headache, and I found my thoughts wandering to Dean's proposal.  
It hadn't just been the booze talking last night. I didn't want to be a virgin anymore, and I wanted Dean to fix that. But without booze, I wasn't nearly as bold. He was practically a sex god, and I was just me, a plain teenager with a chip on her shoulder and an unwanted v-card.  
The door slammed open then shut, pulling me out of my thoughts as Dean called through the door, "I got burgers. You good?"  
"Fine. Be out soon," I responded, trying to calm down before washing the conditioner out of my hair and shutting the water off. I dried off and wrapped the towel around me, wishing that I'd had the foresight to bring some clothes in here with me.  
I took a deep breath before letting myself out of the bathroom, holding the towel tight against me. Dean was sitting at the table, chewing on his standard heart attack of a sandwich, but he paused to swallow when he saw me appear.  
Neither of us said anything for a minute. I was painfully aware of my lack of makeup and the sorry state of my hair, and I looked down at my feet, the heat rising to my cheeks again as he seemed to look right through me.  
Finally, he spoke. "You remember last night?"  
I gathered what remained of my courage and forced myself to look him in the eye. "Yeah. You didn't mean it, did you? I was drunk; you just felt bad."  
He didn't seem to be the slightest bit uncomfortable with any of this. He just shrugged. "I did mean it. Did you?"  
I swallowed nervously and nodded, looking down at my feet again when the heat of his gaze became too much. Movement caught my eye though, and I looked up to see him crossing the room towards me. He got there impossibly fast, or maybe it was just my mind making it up.  
A hand on my shoulder made me flinch, despite the fact he'd touched me in far more personal places to patch me up. Another hand tilted my chin up, and he held my gaze, his expression unreadable.  
"You mean it?"  
I nodded, licking my lips. "I don't think you'll be happy with me. But I want you to teach me."  
His eyes flickered down to where my tongue had just been, and his jaw clenched. "Good. Because I want to teach you. But you gotta try to relax. It's just me; there's no need to be nervous." His right hand pushed some of my wet hair behind my ear, which if anything made me less relaxed. He moved closer to me, his lips inches from mine, before stopping out of nowhere. "But first of all, I need you to do something for me."  
"Anything."  
He pulled back a bit, and I was confused by the small smile on his face before he said, "Get me some gum, would you? I was just eating a bacon cheeseburger with extra onions."  
I snorted, unable to stop it as I shoved him off of me. "I thought you were building tension," I said, moving out from his grip.  
He held his arms up jokingly. "I was! C'mon, it was working, right?"  
I rolled my eyes as I reached his bag and unzipped the outside pocket. "It was, until you told me your mouth tasted like a greasy diner." Inside the pocket, I wasn't surprised to find a pack of gum and a box of condoms, and nothing else. I held them up like trophies, eyebrows raised.  
He shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "Winchester night out kit?" he suggested, and I tossed the box of condoms onto the bed with a sigh before grabbing a piece of gum out of the pack and heading back to him.  
"You're the worst," I said, handing him the still-wrapped gum and going to step away, but he grabbed my arm, preventing me from doing so. He unwrapped the gum and stuck it in his mouth, hanging halfway out.  
"Have you brushed your teeth today?" The question was a bit garbled from the gum in the way, but I understood and shook my head, wincing as I realized I probably should've.  
"Good." I was confused until he wrapped a hand around the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him, using my openmouthed surprise to stick the other end of the gum in my mouth, our lips brushing lightly. His eyes were shut, and I was painfully aware that mine were wide open. He bit down, and I took my half piece into my mouth as if on instinct, chewing it obediently even as he moved away with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
"You probably had hangover breath," he explained, leaning back against the wall as he munched on his own piece.  
I shoved his shoulder lightly. "Next time, just tell me to go brush my teeth. That was one hell of a surprise first kiss."  
It was his turn to chuckle. "That wasn't a first kiss, sweetheart. Your mouth taste better?"  
I nodded. Even if I'd never admit it, he'd been right about the booze breath.  
He pulled his own gum out of his mouth and held his palm open for me. I gave him a bewildered look. "That's disgusting."  
His eyebrows rose. "We're about to have sex, and you think it's gross that I'd offer to toss your gum out?"  
I shrugged. "Good point," then gave him the gum, watching him toss it into the trash can before returning to me. This time, I leaned against the wall, and managed to not jump when he cradled my cheeks in his hands.  
"Kissing is weird at first, not going to lie. Just do what I do, okay?"  
I shrugged, nerves jittery. "I'll try my best."  
He nodded and stooped down to press his lips to mine without any hesitation.  
My first impression: warm, soft, wet. It didn't feel bad, but it wasn't mind-blowing. I found myself wondering why people did this all the time as I tried to keep my lips soft and open a bit. It wasn't hard to find a rhythm, once I knew what it was all about, and it occupied me enough to make me relax against the wall.  
Dean pulled back from me, but he took my bottom lip between his teeth as he did so, and I gasped as he pulled it tight before letting go. I opened my eyes to find a bright-eyed, red-lipped Dean staring at me. "You're not bad at this," he observed.  
I went pink with the compliment. "I'm a quick learner."  
"Yes you are," he murmured, taking a step forward until his body was crowding mine.  
I braced my hands on his chest, lightly. "You're not going to hurt me, you know," he said. "Touch what you want, it's all yours right now. Next lesson: all the miracles of necks."  
I frowned in confusion, but before I could ask he'd dipped his head down and latched onto the soft skin of my neck. The roughness surprised me, made me jump. Luckily, it was towards him, and the warmth of his body was like a drug to me. My hands ran over the front of his shirt then the back, feeling the hard muscles shift beneath the fabric as he kissed his way down my neck and across my shoulder, making me dizzy.  
I finally gave in, letting my hands creep down and run up under his shirt, feeling the taut muscles against the bottom of his stomach. It was his turn to jump, and he broke apart from me with a proud smile. "You want this off?" His fingers danced across the hem of his shirt, and I nodded eagerly. He had it off in a second, and returned his lips to mine. I ran my fingers over his chest and into his hair, giving a small tug on it just to see what happened. It pulled a groan from him, surprising me a bit as we broke apart again. "Easy there, tiger," he said. "We're gonna take it slow."  
I tilted my head to the side for a moment, contemplating before I reached down and tugged the towel loose, letting it drop to the floor. Dean's eyes went wide, and I pulled him back down to me before I had the time to reconsider.  
His lips pressed to mine slowly, sluggishly, and I could tell he was still trying to drink in the sight of me. I sighed against his mouth and took his hands in mine, pressing them to my hips and stepping closer to him. "Touch what you want; it's all yours," I practically purred against his neck, hoping against all hopes that I was doing this right.  
Evidently, I was, as Dean let out a moan against my neck. He pulled himself back from me reluctantly, eyes fluttering open. "Get on the bed," he said softly, but didn't follow me as I walked. I wasn't surprised to feel his eyes raking over me as I strutted away from him, and it took every ounce of my self-control to not throw a blanket over myself and burrow into the covers.  
As it was, I forced myself to sit on the edge. He took his time walking over to me, so slowly that my cheeks began to burn and I looked back down at my feet.  
It looked like he'd been about to just lay himself down on me, but at the last second he changed direction and sat next to me on the bed, running a hand through my hair, sending chills all the way down to the base of my spine. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?" he asked, his voice calming me down.  
"Nope." I turned to smile at him, and was rewarded with that megawatt, unmatchable Dean Winchester smile.  
"Good. Because with the way you let that towel drop, you would've had to toss me in a frozen lake to get me to stop. You're gorgeous." He murmured the last part against my ear before kissing my neck again. This time, though, it was rough, and I gasped as he sucked on the sensitive skin.  
His hands traced up and down my sides now, leaving me breathless with the barely-there touches. "Lay down, sweetheart," he murmured against my neck.  
I let myself fall against the surprisingly soft sheets, and Dean rolled to practically pounce on top of me, straddling my hips as he placed soft kisses against my neck and moved down to my collarbones before it was on to my breasts. He swiped his tongue up and down them, sucking my nipples into his mouth before pulling off them with a pop and biting them between his teeth until I whimpered in pain. He broke off a few moments later, practically panting as he asked, "You sure you've never done this before?"  
I was confused, but followed his gaze down to the noticeable bulge in his pants. I had to stifle a chuckle as I shook my head. "I'm not even doing anything."  
"Those noises," he muttered simply, leaving me confused until his mouth was back on me and I lost my train of thought.  
The path he weaved down my skin was dizzyingly slow; every touch had my breath harden, had my fists clawing at the sheets, had foreign noises coming from my throat.  
He only took a break after pressing small kisses to both of my hips, and I looked down through heavy eyes to see him hovering above me. "I'm gonna eat you out, get you nice and wet and ready."  
Eager to please as always, I asked, "What do I do?"  
He chuckled. "Just relax. Don't think about it. Trust me, you'll end up doing something good."  
I frowned, but when his thumb ghosted over my folds, my breathing hitched and I tried to relax as he'd ordered.  
Wet heat rolled up my folds, making me gasp and thrust up against his face. Dean only chuckled against me and shoved my hips back down. It didn't cross my mind until a few hours later that it was just his tongue pulling me apart like this.  
His nose nudged against my clit, colder, making me shudder and fight the urge to lift my hips towards him. He broke off then. "Look, you're already doing perfectly. You taste amazing, and you're so wet. Like a slip n' slide." He added the last part as an afterthought, and I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of his smirking mouth as I scoffed at the notion.  
"I am not. I don't know dirty talk, but I'm pretty sure that's not it," I argued.  
"Hush. It worked." He set back to work, and my retort died on my lips.  
Whether he'd been doing it purposefully or not I had no idea, but his joking had relaxed me a bit. It made me remember that this was Dean; if I could trust anyone with this, it was him.  
And when my muscles went slack, my breathing evened out, my mind was blank; only then did the pleasure really rush in, replacing every single other thing.  
At some point (I wasn't really sure when) my inhibitions had flown out the window. My hips bucked up against nothing, Dean's arms the only thing keeping them down. My mouth was making sounds I didn't recognize, sounds that could surely be heard four doors down. All my friends had said getting eaten out was good, but this.. this wasn't good. This was fucking euphoric. This was everything I'd hoped it would be and so much more.  
The feeling of an impending orgasm was familiar, and I cut off a moan to gasp out a warning. "Dean, I'm-"  
That was all it took. He immediately released me, sitting back on his knees. I practically shot up, close to tears as I glared at him. "What the hell?!"  
He had a little smirk on his face, right in the thick of the glistening moisture I'd left on him. It momentarily distracted me, until he spoke. "You're relaxed now, and turned on. You wanted to have actual sex, didn't you?"  
"Fine," I retorted, biting my tongue as he was clearly enjoying my current state. I twisted out from under him and grabbed the box of condoms, pulling one out and practically tearing off the wrapper. "Strip," I commanded, and to my relief, he obeyed, hopping off the bed to yank off his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop.  
He stood there for a moment afterward, and I got the impression he wanted a compliment. "Fuck you, c'mere," was the only thing I allowed, pulling him closer to me by the shoulders.  
"Easy, girl. What happened to taking it slow?" he teased, wrapping his hand around himself and giving a few pumps. Not that he needed them; he was already hard. And big. The thought of that inside me was scary.  
"Is that gonna.. fit?" I asked, nervous now that the arousal was dissipating.  
He crawled onto the bed, pushing me to lie down as he went. I wrapped a hand around his arm to reassure myself, letting out a gasp when his dick bumped against my clit.  
"You're going to be fine," he assured me. "The same as before; you just gotta relax."  
I nodded, biting my lip before I handed him the condom. He sat back again to put it on, and my hands went around his neck when he came back down. I pulled him to me for a kiss, too nervous to focus as it got sloppy, but he didn't seem to mind. One hand disappeared, and I jumped a bit when I felt his tip at my entrance.  
"Shh." He just rubbed himself up and down my slit a few times, bringing back the arousal which I'd thought was gone for good.  
When he finally looked back up at me, I gave him a smile. "You ready?"  
"I'm the one that should be asking that question, don't you think?" he argued, but he was all smiles as he placed little pecks all over my face and neck.  
"Dean." It was just his name, but we both felt the plea there.  
"Fine, fine." He moved himself down to my entrance, and my upper lip twitched at the new feeling as he began pushing in. It didn't hurt at first, but as he started to get deeper I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut.  
"Relax," he said, practically a hiss as he kissed my neck, surely trying to distract me. He continued to work me open slowly but constantly, not letting off until he'd bottomed out. "Fuck," the word was strangled on his lips, and I let my eyes open to see his face buried in the crook of my shoulder. "You good?" The words were muffled.  
I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him back up to look at me. "I'm getting there," I said. "Move, please."  
He obeyed, pulling out a bit only to ease back in, over and over again. This easy seesaw continued for precious long moments, letting me adjust.  
I finally dug my nails into his bare back, pulling him towards me faster. "I'm fine," I let him know.  
"Good, because I wanted this to be as amazing for you as it is for me. You're so fucking good, Y/N."  
"Faster," I demanded with a smirk of my own.  
His hand moved above my shoulder like clockwork, letting him speed up without me flying off the edge of the bed. I tried to calm down again, but this time it was the arousal itself that was occupying my thoughts. It returned quicker than I would've thought possible, spurred on by Dean's relentless hips and perfect dick.  
"I'm- fuck," I managed, trying to let him know how good it was but that was the only thing that came out.  
"I know," he grunted, taking a moment to lift my right leg up so he could get deeper. The added pressure made me go crosseyed.  
I wasn't sure when this had all happened. One second I was losing my virginity, and the next here I was, ready to cum all over Dean's dick, not even five minutes into our first fuck. What type of woman..  
I clenched around him and let out a growl I didn't know I had in me, wrapping a leg around his hips to bring him into me closer, faster, harder.  
"Fuck!" I cried out as he slammed into me, my hips jumping up awkwardly to meet his.  
"You gonna cum? The first time, all from my cock?" His words were a drug to me, and I shuddered a split second before letting go.  
The orgasm hit me like a runaway train, taking all my senses and thoughts with it. I was vaguely aware of Dean pulling out of me, running a comforting hand down my torso as I came down from the high.  
"You okay?" I finally mumbled, still starstruck and exhausted from the fucking but not wanting to give him blue balls.  
"Me? I'm fine." I could feel the strain in his voice, and I pulled myself up despite my muscles screaming at me not to.  
"Was that not good for you? Didn't you want to cum?" I asked, confused. He was still hard, leaking precum as tugged the condom off and tossed it in the trash before returning to bed.  
"Y/N, Y/N, no. Jesus. That was great for me. I didn't want to hurt you. There is such thing as overstimulation, you know. It's your first time, I didn't want to push it. I'll be fine, it'll go away on its own." He pulled me to lie down with him.  
"Oh." I waited a moment before sitting up again, inspiration having struck.  
"What is it?" he asked, seemingly exhausted, but I was too excited to give up now.  
"Just relax." I echoed his own words as I kissed him briefly, before moving to straddle his knees, with my mouth just over his hard cock.  
He immediately got it, and tried to pull me back up to him. "You don't have to do that, you already learned a lot today."  
"I got mine, you get yours. Fair is fair. And it can't be that hard." I paused a beat, then added, "But give me pointers."  
He let out a long sigh, pulling a pillow beneath his head to see me easily. "Well, I'm not going to stop you."  
I nodded, satisfied as I took him in my hand. I'd never touched a dick before, but it was common sense, if strange at first. I rubbed him slowly, encouraged by his little grunts and groans.  
"You can hold me a little tighter, sweetheart, it's not gonna break."  
I looked up to see he was staring down at me, eyes half-shut and lower lip tugged between his teeth. It made me bold, and I squeezed harder as I bent down to give his tip a little kitten lick. He groaned, but offered no further guidance, so I took him in my mouth.  
He didn't taste like whiskey or cedar or brown sugar or anything that romance novels had told me; he tasted like Dean, and it was fucking good. I bobbed my head up and down on him, savoring every inch of his skin. I was surprised by how much I couldn't fit in my mouth, and the one time he hit the back of my throat, I gagged audibly.  
I was horribly embarrassed, sure he was going to laugh at me, but he only pushed my head back down where it'd popped off in surprise. "That was hot, but you don't need to be learning that right now," he said, surprising me.  
I returned in earnest, keeping my hand on the part of him I couldn't reach but obeying his order. I was in no rush to learn to deepthroat.  
It was easy to fall into a slower sort of rhythm, even if Dean wasn't being the most helpful guy at the moment. He seemed too absorbed in what was happening to offer advice, not that I really minded. I was the one doing it to him, after all, and there'd be time to learn all the technical stuff later. Right now, it was reward enough to see him coming apart beneath me.  
It was easy to see what made him happy, by the curve of his lips or the tensing of his abs or the thrust of his hips, and I followed these signs, hoping beyond hope that I was on the right path to Dean Winchester Pleasuretown.  
He gripped my arm, hard, out of nowhere, and let out a stunted growl before he was cumming.  
I hadn't been expecting it, and as his hot seed filled my mouth I swallowed it down, more out of surprise and panic than wanting to please him. There was more of it than I'd thought there would be.  
He pulled me off of him once he was done, and I stuck out my tongue, both to show him it was all gone and because I was a bit miffed he hadn't warned me. He winced, an apologetic smile at the end. "Sorry about that. Didn't think it was coming that soon."  
"No pun intended," I joked, glad to have finally made him orgasm.  
"But it's probably for the best anyway, since spitters are quitters." He had a half-smile spreading across his face, and I rolled my eyes, shoving him back onto the bed.  
"Whatever, Mr. Experienced. You came in my mouth in like three minutes."  
"It was longer than that! Besides, you're the one that came from my dick in like four."  
I relented, falling to his side, exhausted. "Whatever." A few seconds passed before I cleared my throat and said, "Thanks, for doing this."  
His voice seemed hesitant when he said. "You're welcome. But I could maybe.. teach you some more? If you'd like, of course."  
I smiled and pressed a kiss to his bicep, the easiest place to reach.  
"I'd love that."


End file.
